


vampires & ghosts & too much candy

by dabblingwithwords



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, Happy Ending, Happy Halloween!!, Humor, Light Angst, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblingwithwords/pseuds/dabblingwithwords
Summary: sokka is convinced that his next door neighbor is a vampire because he can’t find any reasonable explanation for how anyone can be that cute and zuko is convinced that his neighbor is a ghost since he never goes outside
Relationships: Azula & Katara (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 295





	vampires & ghosts & too much candy

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this pretty fast, so sorry if there are any glaring grammatical errors (there will be) but I wanted to write a little something for these guys for halloween!! enjoy!

Sokka is convinced that his new neighbor is a vampire. 

He has proof– he _does_. Even if Katara thinks he’s losing his mind. 

“I don’t get it,” she whispers, and, despite her adamantly denying Sokka’s sound allegations she fell into this sneaky mode with a surprising amount of eagerness, “he’s just sitting there.”

“Yeah, that’s what vampires _do_ ,” Sokka snaps, shoving her shoulder away from his. 

She wrinkles her entire face at this motion before pushing herself back into his space and jostling the stool he’s sitting on. The window in Sokka’s bedroom is definitely not big enough for the two of them to be this squished together. And yet–

“Bro this is creepy,” Katara continues but she reaches for the binoculars on the window sill, “is this a new sweater?”

“No he wore this two days ago,” Sokka responds, absent-minded because the boy just shifted on the back swing before resettling on the bench, “maybe he hasn’t fed recently. He looks paler.” 

“You’re stalking our neighbor you know,” Katara points out and adjusts the focus on the binoculars. Sokka doesn’t think it would be worth his time to comment that she’s just as bad. 

“I’m not stalking,” Sokka argues, “I’m just spying because I think he killed old lady Kana’s dog.”

“He didn’t kill her dog.”

“Oh, no? Then where is it?”

“I dunno.”

“Well there you go.”

“Sokka.”

“What.”

“He’s looking at us.” 

Sokka refocuses and… yes. The neighbor is staring up at where him and Katara are sitting. In a panic Sokka yanks on the cord and lets the blinds crash closed. The streetlight is blocked through the slants and he and Katara are plunged into darkness. His heart is racing. 

“Fuck,” Sokka whispers.

“That’s not good,” Katara says, wide-eyed, “is it?” 

No. 

No, that’s not good. 

+

He sits Katara down on his bed and begins. 

“Okay, rule #1,” Sokka says, arms crossed behind his back as he paces back and forth over his rug, “sunlight kills. Right? That’s why he never goes out during the day. Rule #2: vampires can’t enter a home unless invited in. Whatever you do– do not invite him in, okay?” 

“I wouldn’t do that anyway.”

“ _Okay_?”

“Fine, okay, jeez–”

“Three bites,” Sokka says and holds up his fingers for emphasis because if anything it is important Katara understands this, “three bites and you’re turned. Don’t let him bite you.”

“I don’t want a boy near my neck ever, thank you very much.” 

“Stake through the heart–” Sokka is kind enough to demonstrate, “and he’s finished!”

“We’re going to kill the neighbor?”

“No, we’re going to keep an eye on him.” 

“He doesn’t do much.” 

“All the more suspicious. Plus he’s new.” 

“Ohhhkay.” 

“Any questions?” 

“What about trick or treating?”

“What about trick or treating?” 

“Can I still take his candy?”

“No.”

“What if he gives away whole candy bars?”

Sokka thinks. 

“Maybe. If I’m there.” 

“Hey Sokka.”

“What?” 

“Let’s see if he went inside.” 

+

Hakoda doesn’t approve of his children spying on their new neighbors. 

He understands _why_ they’re fixating, he does, but when it’s all they talk about, when Sokka uses his credit card to buy Bram Stoker’s _Dracula_ and another title called _101 Vampirism_ , the entire _Twilight_ saga, and three wooden stakes for $14.29 he thinks it’s about time they talk. He finds his kids beneath all the blankets in the living room under a flimsily constructed fort. He’s sprayed with water from a nerf gun as soon as he enters the front door. 

“Sorry dad,” Sokka says, not sounding sorry at all from where his arm is sticking out underneath the blankets, “but you could’ve been bitten on your way home.” 

Sokka’s aim was, thankfully, off– the water hitting Hakoda’s chest and not his eyes. 

“Holy water,” Katara explains and peaks out from under an orange throw, “vampires hate it.” 

Hakoda hangs up his jacket and sits down on the little square of the living room floor still left. 

“Hey kids, come on out a sec.”

Sokka parts the blankets and he and Katara stare balefully out. 

“What’s up, pops?” 

Hakoda looks at his kids. He looks at the fort and the light in their eyes and remembers when neither of them had the energy to do anything, much less build a home out of blankets and collaborate on projects together. He wants to tell them that this is getting ridiculous. He does, but then he remembers January– with its black clothes, freezer lasagna and the blistering cold, and what he says instead is, “do you have room for one more?” 

+

Zuko is convinced his neighbors are ghosts. 

“They never leave!” he exclaims and Azula stares blankly up at him. “They’re only ever in that one room! I never see them leave the house, or in any of the other windows. Also they stare at me like this.” 

He widens his eyes and tries not to blink. Azula tilts her head to the side, considering. 

“So, because of all this evidence, you’ve come to the natural conclusion that our new neighbors are ghosts.”

Zuko doesn't mention that the boy is an attractive ghost. He doesn't think Azula would understand, or let him live it down. 

“What else could they be!”

Azula chews on her nails. The tea Iroh has made for them sits untouched on the coffee table. 

“I think,” Azula says after a moments contemplation, “we should do some investigating.” 

+

Azula has done her research. 

“Okay,” she says, hands on her hips. Zuko and Iroh sit on the couch in front of her, “listen up!” 

Iroh hides his smile in the steam of his tea. He sips leisurely, he’s in no rush, and it’s been a while since he’s seen Azula interested in anything. Zuko is holding a stack of papers, freshly printed and warm in his hands, and he holds them up as Azula speaks. 

“Ghosts are different from ghouls. Ghosts were once alive, and most of the time their spirits stay on this earth if they have unfinished business. Our neighbors are young, so of course they have unfinished business. Uncle, are you listening?” 

“Oh yes, Azula. Please continue.”

“You’re not looking at the picture.”

“I assure you, I am.”

Zuko angles the stock image of the ghost closer. He’s shoving it into Iroh’s face but Iroh doesn't’ dare push him away. He’s a bit caught at the moment, because he can’t remember the last time he’s seen Zuko smile. 

+

“Does it hurt?”

Azula is careful. Despite her snappy words, dark gaze and long, faraway stares, she’s gentle with Zuko. She’s gentle with this. 

“Not really,” Zuko whispers, “it’s numb.”

Azula’s eyebrows pinch. She traces the rough texture of Zuko’s raised skin, of the scar tissue, of the rough patches and fried nerves. She finishes with the salve and steps back, wiping her fingers on her pajama bottoms. 

“You’re old enough to do this yourself you know,” she snaps. 

Zuko turns inward, “you don’t have to keep doing it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Azula huffs and places the jar back behind the medicine cabinet, “you’ll probably apply it all wrong.” 

Zuko stares down at his feet. He’s wearing his olive green socks. There’s a hole and his left big toe peeks out. His mother had knit them, and he can’t find it in himself to sew them back together again. 

“Thanks, Azula,” Zuko whispers. 

Azula pulls his ear because she doesn’t like compliments. Zuko doesn’t mind. He’ll give them anyway. 

+

“See! See they’re back!” Sokka hisses and pulls Katara off his bed and over to their respective stools in front of the window. 

Sure enough, the pale boy is back, and a little girl– Katara is assuming they’re siblings– sits beside him. They’re staring back out their own window, blackout curtains strung to the side. They’re not even trying to be covert about it but then again the neighbor boy does see Sokka pretty often. 

“That’s so creepy,” Sokka whispers, “they’re probably trying to catch us in a trance. Do you feel hypnotized?”

Katara takes a moment of self evaluation before she answers, “no.” 

“Maybe they’re not powerful enough for that yet.” 

“Wait, the girl is writing something.” 

She is. Dark head is bowed and her brother is looking at a place over Katara’s head. He’s not making eye contact, perhaps that’s why she doesn’t feel caught in a hypnosis. And then the girl holds up a sign. 

“What does that mean?” Katara asks. 

Sokka squints in the low light. He refuses to turn on any lights in his room (he doesn’t want to draw attention) so it’s hard to read the curling letters done in marker backlit by the gold light of the vampire siblings room. 

“” _Go to the light_ ”,” Sokka reads. “Huh.”

“I thought vampires didn’t like light.”

“They don’t.”

“Then what’s that mean?”

“Pass me that notepad.” 

Sokka gets to work. The vampires across the way watch him closely. Katara handles the binoculars instead because why not? 

“They’re really pretty,” she mutters.

“Yeah,” Sokka huffs and claps his piece of paper against the chill glass of the window, “‘vampires.”

+

“” _You can’t hypnotize us_ ”,” Zuko reads, eyes narrowing, “what’s that supposed to mean?” 

Azula chews her nails and thinks. 

“Maybe they’re stuck in the past. Look at what the boy is wearing.” 

“He doesn't look that bad to me,” Zuko mutters before he grabs the sharpie and a new leaf of paper.

+

“” _You’re dead_ ”,” Sokka reads and Katara lowers her binoculars. “Are they threatening us?”

“Sokka close the blinds.”

He does, instantly, and they’re plunged into streaked darkness once more. 

“We need protection,” Sokka whispers.

+

They hang garlic garlands all over the window sill. 

They hang some on the front door knocker, and on the back. All the while Sokka mutters, “no one’s getting in here.” 

He sits that night in front of the window, Katara curled up and asleep on his bed. Across the way the vampire boy stares right back. Sokka, out of boredom and a little bit of fear, writes a new message. 

“What do you eat?”

The vampire boy narrows his eyes but he answers, if with more reservation than the previous messages: “ _anything_ ” 

Sokka swallows and grips a clove of garlic tight in his hand. His palms are sweating. He asks, “ _how long have you been a vampire_?” 

The boy blinks. His entire face scrunches in confusion. He writes, “ _wht_?” 

Sokka holds up the paper again and points. Perhaps the vampire is confused, but Sokka doesn’t know any other way to word it. The boy stares some more. And then, slowly, he writes on the paper, “ _how did u die?_ ”

The confusion is, respectively, passed over. 

Sokka writes, “ _I’m not dead_ ”

The vampire says, “ _ur a ghost_ ”

Sokka says, “ _no i’m human_ ”

And they stare at one another before the vampire’s younger sister pushes her way into the window. She grabs the paper, a red marker, and writes “ _prove it_ ”

“ _How_?”

“ _Go outside_ ”

“ _I go outside a lo_ t”

“ _No u don’t_ ” writes the unfairly cute boy. 

Sokka is growing frustrated. What if he doesn’t want to go outside, huh? What then? He writes “ _you_ _go into the sun_ ”

“ _Fine_ ” the boy writes and his vampire sister adds “ _halloween meet us outside_ ”

Sokka’s heart is racing. His throat feels tight. With shaky letters he responds, “ _you’re on_ ” 

+

The next morning both Hakoda and Iroh wonder where all their printing paper went. 

+

Zuko thinks the teeth are a bit much. 

“I canth talk,” he says and spits them out onto his palm when Azula doesn’t react, “I can’t talk with these in.”

“Too bad,” she says and adjusts the velvet cloak Iroh had bought for her at the party supply store down the street, “we’re vampires, remember?” 

Zuko stares at the teeth in his hand. He fits them back in and feels a bit better under the guise of being someone else. 

+

Sokka is pacing again. 

Katara usually wouldn’t think much of it, Sokka paces a lot, but he’s been wearing down the rug in his room exceptionally well. 

“Why do we have to go at all?” Katara pushes, “we can just report them to the police.”

“Police don’t care about vampires,” Sokka grumbles and adjusts the sheet tossed over his shoulder. 

“Why do we have to wear these?”

“‘Cause they think we’re ghosts, remember?”

“They’ve already seen us.”

“Look, if you wanna go outside without a sheet be my guest! You wanna talk to Toph? Or Aang? ‘Cause they’ll see us and want to come over and–”

“Okay, that’s…” Katara trails off. She stares at the sheet in her hands, at the scissors beside her hip. Hakoda offered to take them out trick-or-treating. They both refused so he brought home three large bags of different chocolates (hershey’s and reeses and kitkat and take 5) and Katara would much prefer sitting in Sokka’s room eating them until their stomachs hurt. Halloween is hard. Harder than she thought it would be. They didn’t decorate, although their dad _did_ try. He made it to one spiderweb over the bushes before his hands shook too bad and he had to come sit down. 

Katara looks at the sheet. 

She looks at the scissors. 

She comes to a decision and starts to cut. 

+

“Now say oolong with a splash of jasmine!” Iroh sings and snaps another picture. 

Azula isn’t smiling. Zuko is, although the fake fangs push out his lips. 

“That’s way too long,” Azula points out. 

Zuko fixates on adjusting his cape. The kids have been… on edge, all day. Iroh isn’t sure what they’re up to, if they actually will go trick-or-treating tonight, and he doesn’t know how to offer support that they will take. Instead he walks up to them both, places a hand on each small shoulder. This gets Zuko’s attention better and Azula was already staring. 

“Listen, children,” Iroh says and softens his words as best as he can, “this is a night where you can be different people, yes? Why don’t you go outside, have some fun. I bought these–”

He reaches into his back pocket, pulls out two walkie talkies and passes one over.

“…you can stay in touch with me this way. In case anything happens, all right?” 

Zuko presses a button. Iroh’s is static but the feed goes through. 

“I want to hold it,” Azula says. 

“No, I just got it.”

“Hand it over.”

“Stop grabbing!”

Iroh should probably step in. He should. But Azula is smiling, just a bit, and Zuko doesn’t seem in any distress, so he kisses them both on the tops of their heads and walks into the kitchen to finish up the chilli. 

+

The vampires are out in the sunlight. 

Sokka grips the wooden stake tighter in his hand. Katara marches alongside him and they stop at the sidewalk in front of their houses, perfectly in the middle. The sun is setting, granted, but the rays still catch the boy and girl in gold sweeps and pink hues. They have fangs, but they’re fake. Sokka has seen their costumes at party city. 

They regard one another. 

“Huh,” Sokka says, breaking the building tension, “I like the fangs.” 

The boy raises his chin and says, “do you have a stake?” 

Sokka glances down at his fist. 

“Um. Yes.” 

“Precautionary,” the girl hums and tilts her head, “that’s smart.” 

She’s holding a canister of salt. 

“What’s that for?” Katara asks, her sheet dragging around her ankles. 

The girl shrugs and says, “salt keeps ghosts at bay.”

“Really?” Sokka asks. 

“Yeah,” the boy says, “you put salt on your windowsills and it wards off bad spirits.” 

“That’s cool,” Katara pipes in. 

“We know,” the vampire– _not vampire_ – girl says, and their words are muffled behind plastic, “so what now?” 

There’s a tense silence. Laughter bubbles up down the street. Doorbells ring, knocks on wood, and choruses of “trick-or-treat!” clatter through the air. Sokka clears his throat. 

“Well,” he begins, “we’re both beings of the undead. We could go get candy.”

The three other kids stare at him, Katara’s eyes wide through the holes in her sheet. The boy looks a bit uncomfortable as well, glancing around at the steadily growing group of children. It’s the girl who pitches in.

“We have candy already,” she says, “whole candy bars. We stole them from the pharmacy.” 

(They hadn’t, Iroh had come home with six bags, but stealing is more impressive). 

“So do we,” Katara says. 

“…Maybe we stay inside?” the boy offers, “We have _Halloween_.” 

“The 1978 one?” Sokka asks. 

The boy smiles, awkward around the fangs but still genuine, “yeah.” 

“If we run out of candy we can always steal more,” the girl cuts in, “plus, combined, I bet we’ll have more candy than any of these other kids.” 

Sokka and Katara share a look– _are you okay with this?_

Katara nods. Sokka turns back to the boy and girl. 

“Okay,” he says, “we, the ghosts, accept your offer.” 

“Where should we go?” the boy asks, “your house or ours?” 

“Let’s switch off,” the girl says, “show us your candy first.”

Sokka points with his stake, “follow us, vamps.” 

+

Their mother died in January, when it was blistering cold and no holidays to dwell in. 

She loved Halloween and chili and green tea. Iroh has both of those things. Hakoda joins a while later, invited by Iroh, and they sit around Iroh’s dining table and pass around the walkie talkies. Neither Zuko nor Azula seem interested in joining crowds so they go back and forth between houses, eating candy and popcorn and sharing lore about vampires and ghosts and for a night Katara and Sokka forget that something is missing. 

+

“Left,” Iroh says, low under his breath even though the children are packed into Zuko’s room upstairs, “about two months ago.”

“I’m sorry,” Hakoda says, running fingers through his long hair, “I lost my wife. This past January.”

“Well,” Iroh hums smiling behind a swirl of steam, “Katara and Sokka are welcome anytime.” 

Hakoda slumps, relief poignant and strong. He sips his tea, perfectly blended, and says, “same for Zuko and Azula. Anytime.” 

+

The kids fall asleep in Hakoda’s living room. 

_The Thing_ plays on the old TV. Katara and Azula are underneath a throw blanket, curled up in sleep and popcorn spilled between them. Zuko and Sokka tried to stay awake, and they spoke in hushed, excited tones over Sokka’s monster magazines, but eventually the energy expended throughout the day caught up with them both and they sleep soundly, Sokka’s drool staining the velvet of Zuko’s cape. 

Hakoda takes a picture, flash off, and even if it’s dark and grainy there’s so much warmth and light in the moment that he can’t be bothered with the quality. 

+

This becomes a Halloween tradition: two vampires and two ghosts sharing candy under the guise of being someone else. Until, one year, the fake fangs and sheets feel unnecessary. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments mean the world, would love to hear any feedback <3


End file.
